


FAQ Regarding The Use Of Stamps For Kapparos.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ankh-Morpork, Judaism, Kapparos, Tishrei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: A helpful guide from Reb Chizkiyahu Ironcrust of Ankh-Morpork.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Completely Unrelated Jewish Fics





	FAQ Regarding The Use Of Stamps For Kapparos.

**Author's Note:**

> "The only things left I haven't made jokes about are selichos and kapparos... uh. Um. Kapparos it is!" (okay also I think I took out the one joke I ever made about Tzom Gedalia but uh.... kapparos it definitely is.) 
> 
> [Anyway,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114384) [hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263415) [your](https://archiveofourown.org/works/516069) [Tishrei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943345) [goes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325443) [well,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880554) [even](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327125) [with](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197877) [it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050176) [all.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980457)

**Can we use stamps for kapparos?**

It has become the practice of the denizens of Ankh-Morpork to use postal stamps as currency. The reasons for this are numerous. Stamps are light, portable, and can even be used to send letters. But can you use them for kapparos?

Yes! But with restrictions.

-The stamp must not have been used to send a letter.

-The stamp must not be ripped or torn in any way.

-The stamp must not be worn so much that you cannot read the postage amount.

-The stamp must never have become wet.

-It is better to use a stamp you have purchased yourself, rather than one you have received as payment, so you know its history.

If you are concerned about the suitability or condition of the stamp, take it to the local grocer and ask them if they would accept it. If they will not, it is not acceptable for use.

**How can kapparos be done with stamps?**

Place the stamps inside a dry cloth such as a handkerchief. Under no circumstances can water touch the stamps and activate the glue; this will make them invalid. Hold the cloth in your hand and wave it around your head. Recite "these are my exchange, these are my substitute, these are my atonement. These stamps will go to tzedaka and I will go to a long, peaceful life."

**How many stamps should be used?**

Enough to pay for a live chicken. It is unnecessary to use the amount of postage a live chicken would require to be sent in the mail.

**Can I use rare or specialty stamps for kapparos?**

Use only stamps that you would use for currency. If you consider the stamp a collector's item only, it is not considered currency.

**How do I give the stamps to tzedaka?**

Place the stamps inside an envelope and send them as you normally would. Stamps used as kapparos cannot be used as postage when you send the kapparos. The stamps must be usable by the recipient. 

You may also place the stamps in collection boxes.

As always, it is best if both you and the recipient do not know each other's identities.

**Can I use the Royal Bank's paper bills instead of stamps?**

We are monitoring the situation carefully with Mr. Von Lipwig's new paper money initiative. For this year, we do not consider it appropriate currency, because it may not be accepted in all stores. We may revise this decision in the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1144400.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/628730703789637633/faq-regarding-the-use-of-stamps-for-kapparos)


End file.
